


Impossible

by MoonShadows



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShadows/pseuds/MoonShadows
Summary: Bucky's shot at a normal life.Some light-hearted fun and cute romance before "The Falcon and Winter Soldier" releases in March and ruins my plot haha.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Meeting

Bucky was annoyed. He already committed to coming into Headquarters 3 times a week but even that started to feel too frequent. He was stuck behind a desk a lot more than he liked. So why was he here? Oh, right. Sam needed his help getting the new Captain America thing off the ground. Figuratively. Bird-Brain could get off the ground just fine on his own.

So here he was, stalking the long, window-lined hallway that led from his office to an enclosed, tiny park. A small patch of grass, really. Eating his lunch on this small patch of grass was his reprieve from the drowning hours he spent in his office. Today was especially grating on his nerves, so he decided to go early.

There was a decent-sized tree in the middle of said patch of grass. A circle of benches surrounded the tree, meant for others to congregate, but once his fellow co-workers saw Bucky’s glares over his sandwiches, they thought it wise to leave him alone. He’s had that patch of grass all to himself for the better part of 2 months.

Until today. Bucky opened the glass door and froze, sensing something was different.

He heard her humming, first of all, which was annoying as hell. Whoever she was, she was gonna pay for intruding. It was a female, that he could tell off the bat. Young-ish, feminine, weak. Her voice was soft and lilting and didn’t sound like it had a lot of power behind it. If he needed to fight her, he could take her…

No. His therapist said even though his life was high-risk, it still wasn’t healthy to think people were always out to kill him.

Even though they were.

Bucky rounded the tree to see a crouched young woman. Feeding birds. She was humming and oblivious to him. He took one quick breath to speak.

“Shh.”

She shushed him. 

“I’ve been trying to get this bird in my hands…” She whispered to him, gaze locked on the small grey thing just in front of her. “....for 17 minutes.”

As if understanding her, the bird hopped into her hand where it pecked at various grains of brown rice. She stood slowly, her generic blue uniform straightening as she slowly turned towards him.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Her wide smile was blinding. She flicked her bright eyes to him for just a second before returning to the foul creature in her hand.

She wasn’t necessarily beautiful, but there was a friendliness about her that was undeniable. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time any of the underlings spoke to him. He would’ve thought her audacity was insulting if she wasn’t so… endearing. 

The bird then flew away, flapping its wings to bring it above the 30 stories that surrounded them and escaped over the roof. 

“Aw man. Well, it was fun while it lasted.” She said, clearing the rice from her hands and smiling at him again. “I don’t usually see anyone here. It’s kind of my secret place, but you can eat your lunch here with me, if you want.”

Bucky chuckled internally, still scowling and unsure how to handle this. _How generous,_ he thought to himself. 

She skipped, _skipped_ , back to her bench where a bento lunch box filled with rice and various vegetables sat unattended. She patted the spot next to her, inviting him to sit.

He could kill her so easily. One swift twist of the neck and she’d be dead. He wouldn’t have to share his little park with anyone. Who was she? Why was she here? Better yet, why was she treating him as if he wasn’t…him?

She picked up her chopsticks and tossed some rice into her mouth. “Are you new? I usually come here at the same time every day and never see you.” Her feet swung, unable to touch the ground. “People usually avoid this place because some big, important guy’s office is just up the hall and apparently he’s scary, but I’ve never seen him.”

Bucky, against all odds, sat down next to her. He opened his paper bag and pulled out his sandwich, unwrapping the butcher paper that held his ham and cheese. 

“Just started a few months ago.” Bucky grumbled, surprising himself again by answering. He took a bite. 

She nodded in understanding, taking a quick gulp from her water bottle. It was pink. “I’ve been here about 6 months. If you need a tour, I’d be happy to show you around! I couldn’t find the cafeteria for weeks. No one showed me.” She laughed, a bit sadly, but recovered quickly and smiled at him again. 

Bucky chuckled, out loud this time, and tossed the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth. “Thank you.” He said before fishing out his protein bar.

She watched him and her eyes went wide when she saw him opening the wrapper.

“Isn’t that what the Avengers eat? How did you get one? I heard they were super high in calories to help fuel their super powers since they burn so much fighting crime and saving the world and stuff!” 

It finally dawned on him that this girl, well, young woman, didn’t have a clue who he was. It was refreshing. 

“I’m friends with a guy.” Bucky said simply.

She nodded, her eyes still wide with awe. “You must be working out or something, to need one of those.” She looked down at her lunch box. “I couldn’t eat any more than this.” She smiled, taking another bite. 

“So what do you do here?” Bucky asked, surprised again at himself. He never cared about any of the underlings before and couldn’t fathom why he should start now.

She quickly swallowed her bite. “I created a code to help some of the weapons function in a more efficient way, so I was brought in to finalize some things before they go into the field.” She took another swig of water. “What do you do?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m just a paper pusher.” 

“Oh, I doubt that. You’re too handsome to be a paper pusher.” She said this matter-of-factly. Not to flirt, not to kiss his ass, just as a casual statement. It took Bucky a few moments to even register what she said. He actually blushed. 

Instead of crawling into the nearest dark hole he could find, Bucky reached out his hand. “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

She dramatically brushed her hands together to clean any rice that might be clinging on. She took his hand and introduced herself. That smile was still on her face. “Nice to meet you.”

Over the next few days, Bucky watched from his office for the girl to turn the corner and enter the patch of grass, but she never came. He even started finishing out the week in his office, just to look for her, but no luck.

He was miserable over the weekend, as he always was, and slumped back into work Monday morning. There was already an urgent message on his desk.

SUIT TESTING TODAY. COME TO THE TRAINING ROOM. -SAM

Bucky sighed loudly, took a sip of his coffee, turned on his heels, and headed to the training room.

The place was buzzing already, and it wasn’t even 9:00AM yet. Sam was standing on a central platform with little lemmings twittering all around him. They were prodding, pulling, pushing, fitting him and his new suit with god-knows-what while a few others monitored behind rows of computers. 

“Did you hear her humming this morning? So annoying.” A leggy blonde, one Bucky never cared for, was gossiping to another woman. “And why does she alway smell so bad? Like, take a shower, we’re professionals, you know?” 

Bucky heard her gasp and her tone turn on a dime when she saw him. “Hi Sergeant Barnes.” She cooed, her voice sickeningly sweet. “Wasn’t expecting you here this morning.” 

Bucky only grunted in response and walked towards Sam, ignoring the fluttering of worker bees in his way. 

“What up, my man?” Sam was bright as sunshine and annoying as hell. “Look what we’ve got going on!” Sam rattled off new innovations to his suit but all Bucky wanted was for this to be over and go back to his office. Maybe to look for her.

Sam quickly took off his new goggles and handed them to an underling. “Give this to The Queen and have her take a look for me, will ya? Maybe she can get the tracking tighter.”

Bucky signed off on a few things. Some approvals here, signatures there. He gave his opinions when it mattered (it never did) and before he knew it, a few hours passed.

Sam turned back to Bucky. “You look miserable. Get outta here before you ruin the rest of my day.”

Bucky shot out of there faster than a bat out of hell.

On his way back to his office, he spotted her. There she was, sitting on her bench, eating her lunch. He looked at his watch and noted she was there the same time as last time. 

Bucky rushed to get his lunch and opened the door to their patch of grass.

Her head was down, she was wiping away tears. Oh no.

“What’s wrong?” He blurted out, sitting next to her immediately.

She gave a small laugh and hurriedly wiped the rest away. “Oh nothing, nothing really, I’m just being silly.” She smiled at him then, that genuine smile, through red eyes and a blotchy face. Bucky rummaged around in his lunch bag and found a napkin. She took it, lowered her head, and blew her nose.

She was darling. 

“I, uh, didn’t see you. These past few days, I, uh, thought you said you eat here at the same time every day.”

She nodded. “I usually do, but I had a crazy deadline this morning and had to work late all last week. I didn’t make it here on time.” She brought a small paper box on her lap. “But I do have something for you!”

She slowly opened the box. “I was hoping to see you. This place has the best desserts but I can never finish them on my own so I thought you’d like to try some!” She showed him the contents. “It’s cake.”

“Shaped like cherries.” Bucky said, smiling.

“They come in pairs and I can only ever eat one. Would you like the other one?”

Bucky nodded. “Thank you.” 

She placed the box between them and opened her lunch.

Bucky smiled. “Is that kimchi?”

She slammed the lid back on her box. “Oh I’m so sorry, is it smelly? I can eat somewhere else-”

“I have the same thing.” Bucky said, and took his to-go container out of the bag. “I had left over Korean beef last night and brought some today.”

She laughed in disbelief. “Me too!” She took the lid from her box. “I have the best place next to my apartment. The bulgogi is actually authentic. Not like this garbage place I tried last week. It was just beef, no marinade. Super disappointing.” 

After finishing their rice, beef and kimchi, they pivoted to the cake. She whipped out 2 forks.

“Now be warned. This is my favorite place. It’ll hurt my feelings too much if you hate it so if you do, keep it to yourself.” She winked at him and handed over a fork.

The cake was delicious. Light cake with fluffy whipped cream and covered in a thin layer of marzipan. Akin to a Swedish princess cake, except small and red and shaped like cherries. 

Bucky watched her watch him. She was actually holding her breath, waiting for his feedback.

“It’s delicious.” He said, a mouthful of sweetness still coating his lips. She sighed and smiled.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” She practically glowed as she went in for another bite.

Her hand grazed his. 

He was holding the box for them to eat out of and her hand came up to steady the box for her next bite. She took a fork full, took a bite, and hummed her delight without any regard to his hand at all.

She didn’t flinch away, she didn’t say it was cold, she didn’t say...anything. As if she didn’t notice the vibranium under her delicate fingertips at all. 

The rest of the week saw them getting lunch for each other. Bucky knew a great Shwarma place she would like, and she in turn brought him ramen from her favorite take-out spot. All lunches ending in them sharing her favorite cake together.

He found it peculiar she never asked about Sam, Steve, The Avengers, his time as The Soldier, or anything. She mostly talked about music, and books she liked, and shows she couldn’t afford to see on Broadway and a new shaved ice place in Chinatown she was dying to try.

She spoke about life. Just life. And asked about his life. Where he lived, what he did for fun, normal things.

Bucky hadn’t felt normal in a long, long time.

Imagine his surprise, when he walked into the training room to see Sam’s updates that Friday, to see her there. She was standing near Sam on his pedestal while the lemmings kept away, FAR away, from them.

“How many times do you think she fucked him to get this job? She’s an incompetant embarrassment.” Bucky whipped his head to see a young man, cropped brown hair, chatting with the leggy blonde.

She scoffed. “They’re probably still fucking now. How else do you explain why she’s still here?” 

Bucky was about to ask them who they were talking about before Sam called him over.

“Hey man!” 

Bucky approached them. Her back was turned to him now and she didn’t see him coming. When she finally sensed movement behind her, she turned and dropped the clipboard she was holding.

“Bucky!” She shouted in surprise.

The whole room went silent.

He bent down and picked up the clipboard, giving it back to her. “Hey, doll.” He whispered, a small smile on his face. 

Sam looked at them with a suggestive look in his eyes. “You two know each other?”

She was flustered. Blushing. Her lab coat, which was a good 3 sizes too big for her, was drowning her and made her look even more adorable than ever.

Though Bucky never admitted he thought she was adorable until this very moment. 

“W-we eat lunch together. He said he was a paper pusher. What papers would you be pushing here?” Her eyes, always so wide, were stunned to see him at her place of work.

Bucky leaned in close. “Are you The Queen I’ve heard so much about?” So dubbed because she gave the orders to all the underlings on what to do to update Sam’s new suit. Sam raved about her, but he had no idea she was so captivating.

Bucky’s playful smile and closeness was making her blush even more. She looked beautiful, so embarrassed and pink. He watched her eyes flutter around to the lemmings now gossiping like a windstorm, but all he could see was her. 

Sam chimed in. “I kept tellin’ ya she was the best there was. Look at what she did to my wings!” Sam ejected the menacing things, but Bucky wasn’t interested. He finally knew where she worked and who she was. He was never going to let her go. 

“Little lady.” Sam began, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around Bucky’s. “If this guy is bothering you, just say the word and I’ll get him off your back. The former Winter Soldier ain’t got nothin’ on me.” He boasted, jokingly.

Even though Bucky hated that old name and everyone else knew to call him Sergeant Barnes, it was a joy to see the realization dawn on her. Confusion, mortification, embarrassment. It played on her face like a symphony and he wanted to watch it go on forever. He hadn’t felt like the teasing type in what felt like a century, but with her, it was a delight. She also made it so easy. 

Without a word, she rushed out of the room.

Sam looked at Bucky and shrugged. “Was it something I said?”

Bucky chased after her. Geez, one week and she’s already got him acting like he’s in a romcom.

She was standing in the hallway, back to him and pouring into her phone. As Bucky approached, he saw over her shoulder she had googled “winter soldier” and was scrolling through the articles.

She whipped around to him. “I’m sorry.” She said, almost in tears. “I’m sorry I didn’t know who you were. I don’t-” The tears did spill over this time. “I don’t know much about heroes and celebrities and things. I just know about food. And books. And music.” She sniffled, slipping her phone into her lab coat pocket and clutching at her clipboard. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay-” Bucky wanted to comfort her but she continued.

“It explains your arm, it explains everything. I thought you lost it overseas or something. And the protein bars.” She facepalmed her forehead. “I’m an idiot.” 

Bucky stepped forward, framing her shoulders in his hands. He hadn’t touched anyone (unless he was killing them) for years. It was a rush to do it now.

“Hey, listen. It was refreshing talking to you without you knowing who I was. Or am.” He took her chin in his hand and raised her face to meet his gaze. “You made me feel normal.” 

She laughed through her sniffles and tears. “It doesn’t get any more normal than me.”

“I’m counting on it.” Bucky smiled. He watched her wipe her tears with the sleeve of her lab coat.

“Now…” He finally said after she regained her composure. “Can I take you on a date?”

  
  



	2. Sweet

She was gonna kill him.

She opened the door to her apartment wearing a tiny cream silk wrap dress that hugged all her curves and Bucky was dead where he stood. She invited him in and he had to stop himself from admiring the part of her thighs where the bottom of her skirt caressed her as she walked. 

She was a hurricane, apologizing and running around to find her shoes, her bag, her sunglasses, the mint chapstick that didn’t dry out her lips, and a crinkling armful of something he hadn’t noticed until it was too late.

“Surprise!” She cheered as she rushed towards him and forced a massive bundle into his arms.

It was a bouquet of sunset orange roses.

“They remind me of you.” She smiled, her hair falling into her face as she bent to wrestle on her white loafers. “And men should get flowers too, don’t you think?”

He was lost for words. She was so surprising, in the best, most normal, most extraordinary of ways. Bucky never received flowers before in his life. He rather liked it.

At the same time, he was kicking himself. Bucky didn’t even think to get her flowers. He was so nervous about lining up the whole evening, it slipped his mind.

_ Damn, I used to be so smooth with all of this.  _ Bucky vowed to return the favor soon.

“Thanks, doll. They’re almost as beautiful as you.” At least he could still manage a compliment. 

She guffawed at him and righted her hair after finally getting her shoes on. “Okay, I’m ready.” She announced. She rounded her dining table to pass him but he grabbed her waist, stopping her. She looked at him curiously, a hint of a smile pulling on her lips. “Hmm?” 

“Can I leave these here and pick them up after the show?” Bucky stepped closer to place the bouquet onto her small dining table, now standing just inches from her. 

She blushed immediately. He liked watching that dusty pink grow on her cheeks and nose. She only nodded in response.

Bucky reached up and tucked a stray hair that jostled loose behind her ear. “You look beautiful.” He whispered, relishing her warmth and closeness. 

She squeaked a little before shaking her head, dismissing his compliment again. “No one ever calls me beautiful.” 

He found that impossible. “Maybe not to your face.” He leaned in closer, unable to stop himself from admiring her long eyelashes, her shining eyes, her rosy cheeks and her plump, wet lips. 

He was standing over her now, practically a head and a half taller than her, looking like a predator who’s caught his prey. He felt her press her body against him, her hands coming up to caress his chest. There was resistance when he pressed her against the table, allowing him to lean even closer. 

“Buck…” She whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

Bucky growled. Hearing her sigh his name made him almost lose his mind. 

Almost.

He fought everything in him to kiss her then and only managed to pull away far enough to rest his forehead on hers. 

“We better go. Dinner’s at 5 and we’re already late.” Bucky pulled away to look down at her again.

She nodded quickly, flushed and breathy with hooded eyes that looked up at him with questioning hope.

A rough sigh fell from Bucky. “Don’t worry, doll. There’s plenty of time for all of that later.” He kissed her forehead, released her from his grasp and led her out of the apartment. 

If she was hot and bothered by their entanglement in her kitchen, she didn’t show it. They walked the few blocks to the sushi restaurant and she chatted like nothing happened.

She bounced along beside him, talking about her day and some new music Sam recommended to her. Sometimes she hopped in front of him, talking to him face-to-face while walking backwards and never colliding with other pedestrians on the sidewalk. A true talent, really.

Bucky mostly listened. He liked watching her bright expressions light up when she talked about something she loved and her grimaces when she mentioned something she hated. At one point, at a crowded crosswalk, she grabbed his hand, his metal hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world and they crossed together, her skipping beside him. 

“I like your jacket, by the way.” She said, running her hand down his sleeve. “It’s very ‘bad boy meets librarian’ chic.”

Bucky chuckled and looked down at his brown leather jacket. “Thanks. It hides the arm pretty well.” 

“So, can you feel things, when you touch them?” She slipped her hand into his again. “Can you feel this?”

Bucky smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. “A bit. It’s mostly pressure than actual feeling, but yeah. I can feel ya.” 

“I’m not much of a mechanic but if the computer in this thing ever gives you any trouble…” She punched his bicep. “Give me a call.” 

“Will do.” He chuckled. They rounded the corner and entered the lobby where an elevator took them to the top floor.

Bucky booked the whole place, mostly so he could focus on her but also so he wouldn’t have to feel like a freak when everyone stared at him. 

He watched her as her mouth gaped open at the view, the restaurant, the lights, everything. She guffawed again when he explained it would be a private dinner, just the two of them and the sushi chef, and he reveled in her excitement mixed with deep offense that he spent way too much money on her. 

Dinner went much like how he expected. He wanted her on his right side so he could sneak little caresses and small touches throughout the night. 

She was incredible. She didn’t pry into his past, his work, his station and status of hero. She vowed to take him to the movies to see a new indie film no one knew about, give him an exfoliant because his face looked a bit dry, and she would make him her famous risotto recipe.

“This must all seem so boring to you, huh?” She asked after popping another piece of sashimi into her mouth.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve saved the world how many times? And me blabbering about my favorite jazz singer can’t possibly hold a candle to all that excitement.”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “Believe me, I’ve had enough excitement to last me 3 lifetimes. I like hearing about you.” He took another quick sip of miso soup. “Who’s your favorite jazz singer?”

She lit up immediately. “Her name is DeeDee. She has a new album coming out soon.” 

“DeeDee Darling?”

“Yes!” She squealed, hands flying to his arm and giving it a playful squeeze. “Do you listen to her?”

“I know her.” Bucky offered, hoping this would make her night.

She almost fell out of her chair. “You don’t.” Her legs almost flew out from under her. It took Bucky’s lightning reflexes to catch her thighs and steady her straight. 

“I do. You wanna meet her?”

“Oh Buck!” She practically screamed, eyes screwing shut and excitement shaking through her. “I couldn’t cope. I’d keel over if I met her!”

Bucky took a calm sip of water. “Consider it done.” He was almost as excited as she was. This was something he could offer her that no one else could. No one would ever know the amount of pride that filled him then. 

She hugged his arm and squeezed it tight. It took everything Bucky had not to get lost in the softness of her breasts. “Thank you!”

He kissed the top of her head before she pulled away. “Don’t thank me yet. Ready to head out to the show?”

She nodded excitedly, hopped down from her chair, gathered her things and they made their way to Broadway.

She couldn’t believe it. He had surprised her all night with an extravagant dinner and promising to meet DeeDee, he couldn’t possibly pull this off.

But there they were, standing outside the marquee of the hottest show on Broadway. Tickets were sold out until next year, but not only did Bucky manage to find seats, he got the best seats in the house: 8 rows back, dead center. 

She was a bawling mess the moment the overture started. She had his metal hand clasped on her lap, her grip unyielding until the finale. She felt lucky he couldn’t feel pain in that arm because she would’ve squeezed it pale. 

After the curtain fell, Bucky escorted her backstage to meet the cast. He wasn’t as interested, opting to take pictures for her on her phone (and texting those pictures to himself while she was preoccupied with gushing over the cast.)

They said their goodbyes and as they entered the street, an unmarked black car Bucky ordered from Headquarters swept them away from 8th Avenue back towards her apartment.

“Oh my god, Buck.” She shook her head, unable to process the night. “That was amazing.”

“Have fun?”

“Oh, I don’t think anything can top it!” She said, but became very serious very quickly. “But Buck…” She grabbed his hand, trying to be grim, but just looking as adorable as ever. “You don’t have to do all of that for me. I love just having lunch with you at our little park. No need to do all of...that.”

She was so grateful, but so overwhelmed by the whole thing. What could she possibly offer him that would even come close to paying him back? Under this dress and makeup, she was still her boring, unlikeable, unattractive self. How could he think this was all worth it?

“Seeing you smile makes me happy.” She heard him say softly, almost like a confession. “Plus you said you’ve never been to Broadway before, and I figured everyone should go at least once.” 

She felt herself blush. She was just going to have to get used to that. “Well, thank you. I’ll have to cook for you next time and that’ll make us even.”

Bucky smiled. “You got it.” 

A part of her really thought this wasn’t real. This had to be fake. How could someone who spends her days reading and eating be interesting to a guy like Buck? Surely he’d be into tall blonde models, like Cherie from work, and not short pudgy bookworms like her?

But she liked him. REALLY liked him. He was quiet, sweet, never interrupted her when she ranted about a new favorite show and didn’t seem to mind when she’d jump from topic to topic. He was just a genuine, warm guy, the first guy to even ask anything personal about herself since coming to work here. She couldn’t fathom why he didn’t have any friends or wasn’t the most popular guy at work, with how kind he was to her.

Bucky laughed when she asked. “I don’t talk to anyone but you. And Sam, when I’m forced.” 

“But why?” She asked, genuinely confused. “You’re so...incredible.” Not the word she was looking for, but it wasn’t any less true. 

Bucky took a few moments before answering. “Most people…” He began, but pivoted. “Most people aren’t like you. They know who I am, or was, and have certain… expectations… of me, from me.” He seemed a bit sad, but began drawing little swirls in the palm of her hand as he continued. “I’m not what they think I am.”

“You’re not.” She agreed, nodding solemnly. “Granted I had to look you up and get deep into some heavy research, but you’re right. You’re not like that, what they write about you. You’re…” She couldn’t really find the words to describe what Bucky was.

“I’m…?” Bucky prompted, interested in what she would say. He leaned in closer now, placing the hand he was holding onto his chest, gently urging her closer. 

She shuffled closer, leaning into his warm, sturdy body. “You’re…sweet.” 

That made him chuckle, the warmth of his breath caressing her face. “Just sweet?” He reached for her other hand and kissed the palm before placing it on his cheek. He nuzzled her softness. 

She shook her head, too intoxicated by him to form any words. 

“Sweet is what you say to a dog. Or a friend.” He nudged his nose against hers, dropping his voice. “You don’t think we’re just friends, do you?”

She shook her head again, more vigorously this time.

“Good. I was beginning to think you were misinterpreting all of this.”

A gentle moan escaped from her throat. The sound went right to his pants. 

“I want you.” She whispered. “I want to be with you, I mean. Not as friends. But more.”

“Thank God.” Bucky growled, and finally captured her lips with his, living out the fantasy that’s been playing in his mind since the moment he met her.


End file.
